The frequency domain kernel phase processor of the present invention relates generally to enhancing the signal-to-noise ratio of communication signals. More particularly, the present invention relates to detecting weak signals in the presence of interfering narrowband signals having a phase linearity that varies with time.
Electrical signals having sharp spectral features have traditionally been detected by signal processors exemplified by the block diagram of FIG. 1. A sensor 102 outputs an electrical signal representative of the desired signal typically masked by interfering signals. An A/D converter 104 digitizes the electrical signal and outputs a data stream to Fourier transform 106. Format processor 108 averages the Fourier coefficients generated by Fourier transform 108 and displays the average power over time per frequency bin on display 110. If the desired signal is masked by interfering signals spanning the frequencies of the desired signal, however, the spectral characteristics of the desired signal may not be apparent. A continuing need exists for a signal processor that can display weaker signals masked by stronger interfering signals.